Training panty type garments are well known and are commonly used for very young children during the period in which a child is being taught to control urination and other natural bodily functions. During the training period, the child is taught to remove the training panty before performing certain bodily functions and to replace the garment once the function is completed. The training panty is thus ideally constructed so that it is easily removed and replaced by the child wearer.
Because the child is not always able to exercise the requisite control over his bodily functions, it is often necessary to remove the garment to clean the child. It is important therefore that the garment be additionally constructed so that it can be easily removed to provide access to the child's body and thus facilitate cleaning of the child's buttocks. The garment must also be constructed for very secure attachment so that it is not loosened by the movement of an active child.
Previous training panties have suffered from various limitations and have not been easily removed and replaced by the child. Those panties have also presented problems of access to the child's body, and have sometimes not been able to be securely fastened about the child.
The present training panty obviates those disadvantages by providing an improved training panty that is comfortable to the child wearer and which can be easily removed and replaced by the child as necessary to perform natural bodily functions. The present training panty includes releasable contact fastening means on its front and rear panels which facilitate removal of the garment when it becomes soiled and allow for easy access to the child's body for cleaning. The releasable contact fastening means may also be selectively engaged to control the overlap of the front and rear panels to adjust the training panty to the size of the child and thus provide greater comfort.